


Caught in the Act

by soniabigcheese



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen, warnings of a sexual nature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 17:42:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12040947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soniabigcheese/pseuds/soniabigcheese
Summary: Virgil is caught reading a naughty book that had supposedly gone missing on Tracy Island. But finds out that he's not the only one that has read it.





	Caught in the Act

Her breathing came in quick, shallow gasps, her hips swayed in rhythm to the speed of his talented fingers, her hands clenched and unclenched, bunching and twisting the sheets as she writhed …

“Hey bro! Whatcha up to?”

Virgil almost jumped out of his skin, the book landing with a thump on the floor.

“Didn’t anybody tell you to knock first?” he groused, dragging the sheet further over his half naked body.

Rescues had petered out somewhat and he was having a deserved lie-in. Not that it mattered to his rather annoying younger brother, who’d been up with the sunrise. His hair still wet from swimming, a towel wrapped around his waist, leaving a wet trail behind.

“Nope,” came the cheery reply, “and I never clocked you as being a lazy bum.”

Gordon strolled into Virgil’s room and plonked his butt on the edge of the bed, rubbing his wet hair with another towel.

“So … what’s your plan for today bro?”

“I figured … a nice lie in, avoiding grandma’s cookies, then working on Thunderbird Two.”

Gordon rolled his eyes.

“Booooooring,” he snorted and shifted one of his feet.

It came into contact with the fallen book. Leaning down, his fingers closed over a rather well-worn, dog-eared copy of a classic novel. His eyes widened as he looked at the cover.   
This looked familiar … wasn’t this the one that Lady Penelope had loaned to grandma? He’d sneaked a little read from it … it sure was a spicy little novel and he was shocked that his grandma and girlfriend liked that sort of thing. Not long after that, it had suddenly disappeared somewhere around the island. Nobody claimed responsibility and he didn’t blame them.

Now he knew why.

“I see you’re catching up on some light reading,” he said slyly, watching as Virgil’s face turned crimson and he shifted uncomfortably in bed, trying his hardest to cover up the little ‘tenting’ he’d made in his boxers.

“No … no …. nope … hell no ….” he spluttered, “that’s John’s territory not mine. Must have fallen out of his private library or something.”

“Uh, reallly???? Because last time I looked … John doesn’t go for dirty books like this. His is more ….”

They were interrupted by a light knocking on the door followed by a cough. The imposing figure of Scott was standing there.

“Grandma wants to know when you two are going to show your faces today,” he said with a furrowed brow, “apparently the place needs a good clean. And Gordon? She’s complaining about the wet trail you like to leave around the place.”

He was met with silence and his two brothers shot each other a look. He’d seen this look before. It was normally reserved for the two youngest brothers, as they were trying to plot some mischief. He was surprised when the usually neutral Virgil was in on the act.

“What’s going on?”

That’s when Gordon’s big mouth came into play. He marched up to the doorway, book still in his hand and waved it in front of his big brother.

“I caught Virgil reading this ….” he exclaimed, a triumphant glint in his eye.

This was definitely revenge for the ‘broken shower’ incident, although there had been plenty of opportunities after that.   
Scott’s face blanched as he snatched … or tried to snatch it from Gordon’s grasp. His younger sibling was slippery quick and dodged past him, book still in his fingers. He cackled mischievously as he sped off.

“Kids,” Scott muttered, shaking his head and entering Virgil’s room, he sat down in the same spot that Gordon had vacated and smiled wearily at his sibling, “Spicy Bedouin Nights …. so that’s where it ended up.”

He chuckled and shook his head.

“I see it’s been doing the rounds. I was wondering where it had gone to ….”

He had a faraway look in his eyes and a slight flush to his cheeks that Virgil, despite his discomfort, had noticed.

“So ….” he said slowly,” … I’m not the only one that’s read it.”

Scott shook his head, the smile widened a little more.

“It sure is spicy … as I can see.”

He looked pointedly at the traitorous ‘mountain shape’ of the sheet and shrugged, patting his brother on the shoulder as he stood up.

“Hey, don’t worry about it … I had the same reaction.”

Oh geez, that was one hell of a revelation … Virgil thought, but simply nodded and squirmed a little, hoping that he’d be left alone for some ‘private time’.  
Scott took the cue to leave his room but paused at the doorway and looked back.

“Well …” he glanced at his watch and grinned, “see you in … approximately five minutes then. I’ll let grandma know you’re going to be late.”

Virgil’s jaw dropped as he realised what Scott was implying. Before he had the chance to reply back, the door shut softly, and he was left alone in his room with a boner that needed some attention.


End file.
